bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Safehouse
The safehouse is the starting location in Chapter 3 from Bendy and the Ink Machine. Background This location is based on an actual house, containing a bedroom, kitchen, restroom, and a living room. From the hall between the doors leading to the bathroom and the living room are overalls, pants, and a pair of boxer shorts hanging on the wall, although they do not belong to either Henry or Boris. It is unknown how Henry and Boris got into the safe house. Gameplay The chapter begins with Henry rising from an army folding bed in the back of the Safe House. Henry tries to leave the safe house to find another exit. This is prompted with the door lever missing and Henry saying they should go talk to Boris about it, who is sitting next to the table of the living room. Boris holds the door lever hostage until Henry makes him some Bacon Soup. Henry must find three cans of Bacon Soup, and then prepare them in the pot on the stove. Once it is done, a bowl can be taken to Boris, who sets down a toolbox on the table. Opening it will reveal that it contains the door lever. Henry must now take it and open the door, once he opens the door Boris can be seen getting out of his seat and then following Henry. A prompt will revealed once attempting to leave, confirming if Henry wishes to actually leave, he will not be able to return. Trivia * Before the release of Chapter 4, the bathroom weren't flooded with ink and the light was brighter. * After opening the door, Henry can also go back and grab a bone from beside the chest in the initial starting point. Giving said bone to Boris will give the achievement "Knicknack Paddywack". * Strangely found in the game files for Chapter 4, there is an image of the safehouse's restroom area lacking any environments. * The second stall that was previously locked can be unlocked at some playtroughs while searching for Bacon Soup, revealing a Bacon Soup can. This counts towards the Bacon Soup achievement for Chapter 3. * There is a phonograph in the kitchen area near from the round table where Boris sits next to. It plays the music titled "Thinking of You". * The toilet sound effect in the Bathroom is actually a recording of Mike Mood's own toilet. Map Close-Up = |-|Full Map = Audio Gallery Safe.PNG|The bedroom of the safehouse. ToiletCan.jpg|A can of Bacon Soup in the toilet. Boris.jpg|Boris sitting at is table in the safe house. Lever.GIF|A tool box containing the lever. CookingWithBoris.jpg|A view of the safe house's kitchen. Poster Collage .jpg|The poster collage found on the right side of the room. AttentionSafehouse.png|The prompt given before Henry leaves the safehouse. MysteriousPainting.png|The painting featured in this room. BorisArt.png|A mishmash of Bendy, Alice and Boris pictures featured in this room. Bedroom.jpg|The bedroom from the safehouse, uploaded by Bendy from Twitter. Bathroom.jpg|The bathroom from the safehouse, uploaded by Bendy from Twitter. Safehouse-kitchen.jpg|One of the kitchen's views from the safehouse, uploaded by Bendy from Twitter. CrackedGlass.png|The bathroom's mirror texture. CrackedGlass N.png|The mirror's glass mesh. 20180113121631_1.jpg|A view of the bed where Henry woke up. -Z.png|An unused version of the bathroom with nothing in it ru:Убежище Category:Locations